


Ты - это ты

by meganixel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Bromance, Espionage, First Time, Free Cities, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sex with eunuch, Unattractive, thieves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganixel/pseuds/meganixel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они могут сидеть по разные стороны доски, играя в кайвассу, но в игре престолов они всегда на одной стороне. История (больше, чем) дружбы Иллирио и Вариса, которая началась в Пентосе и, как мы знаем из канона, не закончилась до сих пор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты - это ты

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vemoro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vemoro/gifts).



― Ты отдашь нам монеты, ― крупноватый подросток не спрашивал, он утверждал.  
Жалкая, умоляющая улыбка заплясала на бледных губах.  
― Отпустите.  
Парень наотмашь ударил его по щеке. Девки, стоявшие чуть поодаль, заливисто расхохотались, глядя как бледный, лысый, невысокий мальчишка лет тринадцати дрожит и вжимает голову в плечи, а на глазах выступают слезы.  
― Ты отдашь нам деньги, дрянь! ― оглянувшись на девок в поисках одобрения, продолжил парень. ― Здесь можем воровать только мы. Слышал?  
Он замахнулся еще раз, но бить не стал.  
Одинокий незадачливый воришка молчал, опасливо поглядывая по сторонам. В этот час некому было прийти на помощь ― да и кто заступился бы за евнуха, который даже внешне толком не похож ни на парня, ни на девушку?  
― Это Пентос, это наша территория, ― заговорила одна из девок. ― Тебе здесь не место. Будешь еще воровать здесь ― мы найдем тебя и свернем шею.  
Она смотрела на воришку брезгливо, как на противное насекомое.  
― Отдай деньги и проваливай. Тебе же будет лучше, если мы тебя больше никогда не увидим, ― поддержала ее вторая. В ее взгляде Варису почудилась жалость.  
Варис огляделся по сторонам еще раз и решил рискнуть. Конечно, он боялся, что подростки накинутся на него, но искушение было слишком велико.  
― Тебя зовут Пеко, ― обратился он к парню. Тот был слегка удивлен ― среди воришек Пентоса его звали Шакал, и далеко не все друзья знали его настоящее имя. ― Твоя мать до сих пор бьет тебя каждый вечер, когда ты приходишь домой, а еще она однажды…  
― Заткнись! ― выкрикнул парень. Его лицо перекосилось от злобы, и он пнул Вариса в живот. Варис согнулся пополам и закашлялся.  
― Ты говорил, что родился на улице и никогда не знал своих родителей, ― удивилась одна из девок.  
― Он врет, эта дрянь врет! ― Пеко замахнулся снова, но девка поймала его руку.  
― Подожди-ка, Шакал. Дай ему сказать. Ведь если он врет, никому вреда не будет. Скажи-ка, малой, что ты еще про него знаешь?  
― На прошлой неделе он утаил от вас выручку и снял себе девку в борделе. Девка оказалась больной дурной болезнью.  
― Чтооо? ― взвыл Пеко, больно пиная Вариса в колено. ― Да ты… Да откуда ты… Да что ты несешь… Кто тебе сказал? Почему… Почему больная?  
― Ах вот как, Шакал, ― подбоченившись, девка в упор взглянула на парня. ― И ты, паршивец, лез ко мне обжиматься?  
― Я… Но ты же… Я же… Ты самая… Ну…  
Варис понял, что добился своего: теперь воришки заняты друг другом и совсем на него не смотрят. Бочком он скользнул вдоль арки к ближайшему переулку и бросился, прихрамывая, бежать, надеясь только на то, что за ним не погонятся.  
― Эй, парень, поосторожнее! ― Варис налетел на высокого человека в изодранном плаще. ― Погоди, может, тебе нужна помощь?  
― Пожалуй, ― Варис огляделся по сторонам.  
― Я провожу тебя, ― покровительственным тоном ответил незнакомец.  
Варис отметил, что тому вряд ли больше шестнадцати лет и он весьма привлекательной внешности. А еще ― явно подвыпил.  
― Со мной тебя никто не тронет. Как твое имя? А впрочем, что мне до имен! Пойдем лучше выпьем со мной. Сегодня мне щедро заплатили, и я хожу по трактирам всю ночь.  
Варис бросил взгляд в сторону арки. Сейчас никого не было видно. Возможно, воришки заметили, что он не один, и уже скрылись. А скорее всего, они попросту были слишком увлечены выяснением отношений, чтобы срываться с места.  
― С удовольствием разделю вашу компанию, ― Варис постарался приветливо улыбнуться, но губы все еще дрожали.  
Незнакомец рассмеялся, показав ровные крупные зубы, и взял Вариса под руку. Поспевать за его размашистыми шагами было нелегко, и Варис семенил, кое-как справляясь с искушением перейти на бег. Приветливого гуляку-бражника, выглядевшего таким щедрым, Варис не оставил бы теперь ни за что.  
В трактире в этот час перед рассветом оказалось почти пусто. Незнакомец заказал бутылку дорнийского и шумно упал за ближайший столик.  
― За знакомство, друг мой! ― снова рассмеялся он. ― Точнее, за незнакомство, мы ведь все еще не знаем друг друга. И это прекрасно!  
Язык у него слегка заплетался.  
Варис осторожно кивнул и поднял кубок, думая, что было бы лучше, если бы щедрый «друг» взял ему еды.  
Пробормотав что-то еще, незнакомец откинулся на спинку тяжелого дубового стула и, кажется, заснул. Варис прикусил губу. Если бы все было так просто… Взять его кошель, так некстати выложенный ― мечта любого воришки! ― на стол. Помчаться в порт и удрать из этого проклятого города. Какова вероятность, что он успеет? Какова вероятность, что незнакомец не вспомнит о нем, протрезвев? Какова вероятность, что на следующий день его изобьет до полусмерти опозоренный перед девками Пеко, и он, Варис, без монетки в кармане, сдохнет от голода в этом неприветливом городе? Варис огляделся по сторонам. Он открыл кошель и тихо, как умел, высыпал себе на ладонь монеты. Незнакомец начал похрапывать с присвистом. Варис пересчитал деньги. Должно хватить.  
Варис подошел к трактирщику.  
― Вот это за то, что вы убедите господина, что он вчера сидел за столиком один, ― шепотом сказал он, давая трактирщику монету.  
― Господин заподозрит меня, ― шепнул в ответ трактирщик. ― Давай две.  
Варис кивнул, торговаться было некогда.  
― Две и вот эта бутыль дорнийского. Все ваше. И не вздумайте сболтнуть.  
Варис выскользнул за дверь. Не успел он сделать и пяти шагов, как его сгребли за шиворот.  
― Глупенький воришка, ― за спиной раздался все тот же беззлобный смех. ― Тебе даже не пришло в голову, что я могу притворяться спящим и проверять тебя.  
Варис вжал голову в плечи, проклиная собственную глупость. Он ждал, что сейчас незнакомец примется избивать его.  
― Но ты умеешь работать бесшумно, ― продолжал тот. ― Монеты любят звенеть, а ткань ― шуршать… Ты же обманываешь самый пристальный слух. Ты ведь не в ладах с местными воришками, верно?  
Варис растерянно кивнул.  
― Представь себе, я немного устал от своего ремесла, ― сказал незнакомец. ― Знаешь, кто дает за драгоценности больше всего? Их хозяева. Людям свойственно привязываться к вещам, мол «это кольцо мне подарил возлюбленный», «это все, что осталось от моей покойной матери»… Воришки крадут чужие драгоценности, а мы будем возвращать их. Ты будешь грабить других воров, а я буду приходить к хозяевам украденного добра и отдавать его, прикидываясь добропорядочным жителем, которому случайно удалось поймать воришку. За это я буду получать щедрую награду! Потом я разделю ее с тобой.  
Варис не верил своим ушам. Вместо того чтобы избить его за попытку своровать деньги, незнакомец предлагал ему стать компаньоном!  
― Но как я буду красть у других воров, если они знают меня в лицо?  
― У воров много премудростей, и не мне тебя учить. Гримируйся, примеряй на себя чужие личины. Будь незаметным, как тень, теряйся в толпе. Отныне я обещаю тебе свое покровительство и защиту, ― незнакомец, наконец, отпустил его, и Варис обернулся, чтобы посмотреть в глаза этому странному человеку.  
― Я согласен, ― осторожно сказал Варис. ― Но хочу обсудить все подробнее.

***

― Поздравляю с успехом на новом поприще, ― Иллирио заключил его в объятия.  
― Я всегда говорил, что чужие тайны дороже золота, ― усмехнулся Варис и направился к висевшему в комнате зеркалу смывать грим. Вода в тазу быстро стала мутной.  
― Могу принести еще воды, ― предложил Иллирио, но Варис покачал головой, протирая пухлое лицо тряпочкой, смоченной в травяном настое.  
― Я не могу понять одного, ― начал рассуждать он. ― Все эти деньги богатый купец отдал только за то, чтобы его жена не узнала про любовницу. Людям приходится платить за свою похоть столько, что я уже задумываюсь, а не повезло ли мне, что я евнух.  
Иллирио расхохотался.  
― Варис, Варис…  
― Я не заработал столько ни на одной краже секретных бумаг, ни на одной интриге, связанной с дележом наследства, ― продолжал Варис, критически оглядывая в зеркале свое лицо ― не осталось ли следов грима. ― Пекло, Иллирио, мне даже немного обидно.  
― Разочаровался в людях, а, Варис?  
Варис махнул рукой и поморщился.  
― Было бы в чем разочаровываться. А все-таки мне кажется, что похоти они придают слишком много значения. Конечно, я знаю, что ты мне ответишь ― мол, я евнух, откуда мне знать…  
― Но ты действительно не имеешь представления об этом, ― осторожно начал Иллирио. Варис недовольно дернул плечом. ― Правда, Варис, дело вовсе не в бессмысленных движениях. Просто каждому человеку свойственно стремиться к ярким ощущениям и наслаждению…  
― Не трудись объяснять мне то, чего я не понимаю и никогда не пойму.  
Иллирио глядел на Вариса с опаской и странной надеждой. Потом сделал широкий шаг в его сторону. Варис посмотрел на друга снизу вверх, и его взгляд невозможно было прочитать. Иллирио осторожно взял его лицо в ладони. Варис не отпрянул, он застыл и будто бы ждал чего-то. Иллирио склонился над Варисом, мягко запрокинул его голову и прильнул к губам.  
Варис, мгновение назад замерший в ожидании, отскочил назад, будто обжегшись.  
― Что с тобой, Иллирио? ― заговорил он голосом, еще более высоким, чем обычно. ― Никогда не замечал за тобой интереса к мужчинам. Неужели так не везет с девицами?  
― Мне всегда везет с девицами, ― усмехнулся Иллирио. ― Просто… неужели ты не хочешь попробовать, каково это, хотя бы раз?  
Варис грустно усмехнулся, отошел еще на шаг и бросил мимолетный взгляд в зеркало.  
― Посмотри на меня, Иллирио. Кого ты видишь?  
― Своего друга. Изобретательного вора. Самого прекрасного человека из всех, что я когда-либо знал.  
― Я не об этом. Ты видишь перед собой некрасивого лысого евнуха, ― Варис поморщился. ― Для наших общих дел это неважно. Но не для… Зачем, Иллирио?  
― Я вижу перед собой тебя, ― вкрадчиво заговорил Иллирио. ― За эти три года я изучил все твои повадки, запомнил твой голос, твой смех, все твои выражения лица. Мне все в тебе нравится, Варис. Я счастлив, что встретил тебя однажды, не только потому, что смог благодаря тебе стать богаче и бросить сомнительное ремесло наемника. Я счастлив… просто потому, что ты ― это ты. Я знаю, что ты сейчас пытаешься счесть мои слова лестью ― но задумайся, Варис, у меня нет ни единого повода тебе льстить.  
Варис отвернулся.  
― Я знаю, что ты не веришь мне. Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь. Ты предполагаешь, что я сам хочу изведать что-то новое. Ты думаешь, что я попросту жалею тебя, и считаешь, что из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего ― либо тебе будет плохо, либо приятно ― и тогда у тебя появятся лишние слабости. Я угадал, Варис?  
― Почти, ― вполголоса ответил Варис, все еще пряча взгляд.  
― Что же я упустил?  
― Нас могут заметить.  
― Брось, Варис. Не всюду прячутся твои мышки. Дверь закрыта на ключ. Окно зашторено. Доверься мне, ― Иллирио протянул руки. ― Ты доверяешь мне?  
― Я доверяю тебе ровно настолько, насколько вообще могу кому-то доверять, ― ровным голосом произнес Варис, не двинувшись с места.  
Иллирио рассмеялся.  
― Зная тебя, я бы расценил этот ответ как «нет».  
Иллирио неотрывно смотрел на Вариса, застывшего, как изваяние.  
― Тебе неприятна мысль, что я могу желать тебя? ― спросил он.  
― Нет, ― поколебавшись, ответил Варис.  
― Ты хочешь прекратить этот разговор, забыть о нем и больше никогда к нему не возвращаться? ― предположил Иллирио, почти ожидая ответа «да» и вздоха облегчения Вариса.  
Но тот молчал. Иллирио смотрел, как раздуваются его ноздри, как подрагивают бледные губы, как быстро моргают глаза. Варис молчал, и это было лучше любого ответа.  
Иллирио подошел к нему и сгреб в охапку. Варис был таким хрупким ― и таким прекрасным в своем несовершенстве. Иллирио прижал его к себе, начал гладить спину и лысую голову. Варис уткнулся лицом в его грудь. Стиснув Вариса в объятиях, Иллирио оторвал его от пола и донес до кровати.  
Варис сел на краю постели и растерянно посмотрел на него. Иллирио редко видел у друга такой взгляд, гораздо чаще ― задумчивый или просто лукавый, а тут… Растерянный и даже беспомощный. Иллирио стало стыдно.  
― Если тебе будет неприятно или ты просто поймешь, что не хочешь продолжать ― скажи мне сразу же, хорошо? ― обеспокоенно произнес он, взяв Вариса за подбородок.  
Варис заглянул ему в глаза.  
\- Хорошо, ― спокойно ответил он.  
«Все-таки ему тоже хочется попробовать это, раз он перешагнул через свои страхи, ― понял Иллирио. — Я ведь даже не могу себе представить, каково это ― никогда не узнать тепла чужого тела…»  
Иллирио опустился на колени перед низкой кроватью. Теперь их носы почти соприкасались, будто бы и не было этой разницы в росте. Иллирио положил руку на затылок Вариса и снова коснулся его губ своими, осторожно, словно боясь спугнуть. Варис положил руки ему на плечи, чуть подался вперед, неумело шевеля губами. Иллирио перехватил инициативу, целуя глубже, сильнее, прикусывая, втягивая и отпуская его нижнюю губу, исследуя языком его рот. Иллирио чувствовал, что Варис напряжен, что он нервничает; слышал, как учащенно бьется его сердце. Иллирио очень хотел попросить друга расслабиться, забыться, отпустить хотя бы на час свои бесконечные опасения и подозрения ― но знал, что так нельзя, что нужно убеждать не словом, а делом. Глубокими поцелуями и мягкими, но властными прикосновениями.  
Иллирио потянул вверх подол рубахи Вариса, и тот снова вздрогнул, попытался отстраниться ― но Иллирио удержал его.  
― Что-то не так?  
― Я… ― Варис не смог договорить.  
Такой уверенный, когда речь шла о слежке или интригах, сейчас он совершенно растерялся. Иллирио понимал, что Варис чувствует себя неловко, непривычно и странно. Слишком долго это оставалась для него запретным и чуждым, он смирился с тем, что никто и никогда по своей воле не захочет прикоснуться к нему, а тем более обнять. Но вдруг все изменилось ― слишком резко, слишком внезапно, и Варис, кажется, был в смятении. Иллирио знал, в чем причина заминки. Он вздохнул.  
― Ты не хочешь, чтобы я видел твое тело?  
Варис кивнул.  
― Но почему, Варис? Ты считаешь, что недостаточно хорош для меня?  
Варис кивнул снова. Иллирио прекрасно представлял себе, как выглядит Варис без одежды ― рыхлое тело, бледная кожа, шрамы там, где когда-то было то, что делало его мужчиной. Иллирио это нисколько не пугало и ничуть не уменьшало его желания. Он не знал, поверит ли ему Варис ― но это действительно было так.  
― Пойми, Варис. Я не питаю иллюзий, каким я тебя увижу. Серьезно, это не станет для меня ни сюрпризом, ни препятствием. Даже наоборот. Ты нравишься мне таким, какой ты есть ― ни убавить, ни прибавить. Все то, что ты считаешь своими недостатками, для меня лишь интересные особенности. И, да, я не собираюсь отворачиваться или закрывать глаза. Я буду любоваться твоим телом, трогать и ласкать его.  
Варис непонимающе смотрел на него.  
― Почему? Объясни мне, Иллирио, как тебе это, ― он брезгливо поморщился, ― может нравиться, почему… почему именно я?  
― Потому что ты ― это ты, ― просто ответил Иллирио.  
Варис покачал головой… и больше не сопротивлялся.

***

Это было самое счастливое время. Они постоянно были при деньгах, на Вариса стали смотреть совсем иначе ― поползли слухи о том, что он знает все обо всех, и люди начали его побаиваться. Иллирио однажды умудрился вернуть похищенное кольцо любовнице самого принца Пентоса и с тех пор завел с ним знакомство. После этого Иллирио будто остепенился. Он решил, что раз уж его принимает у себя сам принц, не стоит заниматься сомнительными вещами, и начал приторговывать пряностями, водить дела с известными купцами.  
Варис не возражал и ни о чем не спрашивал. Иллирио любил шутить, что друг никогда не спросит его, как идут дела, потому что он уже и так знает об этом от своих мышек.  
И Иллирио, и Варис начали интересоваться дворцовыми интригами не только в Вольных городах, но и в Вестеросе.  
Иллирио выполнил свое давнее обещание и свозил Вариса в Браавос. Они вместе гуляли по улицам, посетили Храм Многоликого, прокатились на лодке по каналам. По непроницаемому лицу Вариса было сложно сказать, понравился ли ему город, но вечером, когда они вдвоем вернулись в комнату, снятую в одной из самых дорогих гостиниц, Варис улыбнулся и сказал только:  
― Никогда бы не подумал…  
Иллирио не переспрашивал, он все понимал без лишних слов ― Варис никогда не подумал бы, что будет однажды вот так запросто гулять по прекрасному городу без дела со своим другом. Это странное счастье казалось неуместным в мире, где на каждом шагу подстерегали опасности ― и все-таки оно оказалось возможным.  
Иллирио улыбнулся в ответ и притянул Вариса к себе.  
― Пожалуй, когда вернусь, выкуплю свою статую.  
Иллирио никогда не рассказывал Варису про то, что однажды за скромные деньги позировал ваятелю, которому кто-то из местной знати заказал скульптуру обнаженного юноши для украшения своего сада. Но Варис не переспросил, о какой статуе идет речь, только кивнул.  
― Ты видел ее?  
― А как же, ― хмыкнул Варис, и Иллирио снова поразился всеведению друга. ― Не слишком ты там на себя похож…  
― Что, я слишком хорош, чтобы меня мог изобразить скульптор? ― фыркнул Иллирио.  
Варис улыбнулся и, запустив руку в волосы Иллирио, жадно прильнул к его губам.  
С той самой первой ночи в Пентосе прошло уже много времени, и они успели хорошо изучить друг друга. Варис избавился от неловкости, и, казалось, стал гораздо терпимее относиться к собственному телу. Иллирио опекал Вариса с дружеской нежной заботой, и Варис был вполне доволен существующим положением вещей.  
Эту ночь, как и многие другие до нее, они полностью посвятили друг другу, не заботясь о времени, которое оба так хорошо научились превращать в звонкие монеты.  
За окном было темно, и Варис не погасил свечи, как он делал поначалу, стараясь скрыть свое тело в темноте. Он даже научился подзадоривать Иллирио ― быстро облизывать губы, глядеть на него, прищурившись. Варис все делал бесшумно, и одежду умудрялся снимать беззвучно, без единого шороха. Сейчас он стоял перед Иллирио полностью обнаженный.  
Иллирио всегда был очень нежен с Варисом, но теперь, не удержавшись, резко толкнул его на кровать. Варис широко улыбнулся и протянул к нему руки. Иллирио лег сверху, осыпая поцелуями и легкими укусами тело Вариса, такое некрасивое ― и такое прекрасное. Как всегда, Варис зашипел, когда Иллирио прошелся пальцами по старым шрамам ― и Иллирио знал, что другу не больно, просто отчего-то он не любит этих прикосновений, словно они напоминают о том, о чем и без того было невозможно забыть.  
Иллирио отдернул руку, сожалея, что снова не удержался, чтобы не тронуть шрамы, и обильно смочил свои пальцы слюной. Варис выгнулся и закинул ноги ему на плечи. Вдруг Иллирио остановился и усмехнулся.  
— Ты не жалеешь, что я научил тебя получать удовольствие от этого?  
Варис укоряюще посмотрел на него.  
— Продолжай, — шепнул он. — Просто продолжай.

***

Вариса слишком привлекала возможность стоять за спиной королевского трона и влиять на политику престолов. Ради этого он был готов отказаться от возможности быть рядом с Иллирио. Друг понял его без лишних вопросов, как и всегда. В чем-то они были очень и очень похожи.  
Вороны носили письма с континента на континент. В этих посланиях, полных на взгляд непосвященного обычных, ничего не значащих слов, крылось то, что было понятно только Варису и Иллирио. Они были связаны общим планом и, не торопясь, воплощали его в жизнь.  
Варис был занят каждую минуту, но, несмотря на это, в его голове находилось место мыслям об Иллирио. Правда, среди этих воспоминаний было все меньше ностальгии и тоски.  
Иллирио очень редко посещал Королевскую Гавань, а Варис больше никогда не приезжал в Пентос.  
На этот раз случай был совершенно особый: стало ясно, что после убийства Джона Аррена дело идет к очередному дворцовому перевороту, и Варис догадывался, кто за всем этим стоит. Так или иначе, Варис и Иллирио должны были не упустить возможности ускорить выполнение своего плана по возвращению трона Таргариенам.  
Варис отодвинул доску с кайвассой и зевнул. Они уже обсудили все возможные ходы и запасные варианты, они оценили всех наиболее подходящих претендентов: Дейнерис, Эйгона и даже наследников Блэкфайров.  
― Жаль, что нельзя, как в кайвассе, просто переставлять фигуры, ― сказал Иллирио. ― Жизнь слишком непредсказуема, всего не учесть.  
― Фигурки норовят двигаться сами, ― усмехнулся Варис. ― Они полагаются на собственный ум, не доверяя игрокам. Они всегда хотят получить слишком многого и сразу. Им нужно и процветающее государство, и личное благоденствие, и всеобщее обожание народа ― как знати, так и простолюдинов. Никто не желает жертвовать своим счастьем ради общего блага. Но нельзя взойти на трон, не замарав руки.  
― А ведь иногда у них выходит неплохо, ― задумчиво произнес Иллирио.  
― Иногда. Но чаще всего оказывается наоборот. Нынешний десница упорно не желает прислушиваться к голосу рассудка. Ставлю на то, что ему недолго осталось быть на своем посту.  
Иллирио поморщился.  
― Да ну их всех в пекло. В кои-то веки к тебе приехал старый друг!  
Варис улыбнулся.  
― Ты же знаешь, как я рад тебе, Иллирио. Но дела, сам понимаешь…  
― …прежде всего. Конечно. Но теперь мы, кажется, все обсудили. Ты не находишь, что это прекрасно ― прошло столько лет, и мы все еще вместе, на одной стороне?  
― И никто из нас никогда не пытался вогнать нож другому в спину. Ну, или мне хотелось бы думать, что ты не пытался, ― Варис приподнял бровь, и Иллирио расхохотался.  
― Все так же не доверяешь мне?  
― Я доверяю тебе ровно настолько, насколько вообще могу кому-то доверять.  
― Иногда мне кажется, что ты не меняешься, Варис. И что между нами все по-прежнему.  
― А так и есть, ― сказал Варис. ― Просто мы стали видеться чуть реже, вот и все.  
Иллирио вздохнул.  
― И ты захотел бы меня снова? Сейчас? Раньше ты видел перед собой юного красавца, а теперь… ― Иллирио махнул рукой.  
― И тогда, и сейчас я вижу перед собой тебя, ― ответил Варис. Он поднялся из-за стола, вслед за ним встал и Иллирио.  
― Только теперь меня стало в несколько раз больше, ― невесело усмехнулся Иллирио. ― А статуя все так же стоит у меня в саду и напоминает, каким я был во времена нашей юности.  
― Я был твоим другом не потому, что ты был красавцем. И даже не потому, что ты защищал меня. Просто потому, что ты ― это ты, ― ответил Варис серьезно.  
Иллирио, не ожидая от Вариса такой откровенности, замер. Варис подошел ближе. Иллирио знал, что невысокий Варис теперь не сможет его обнять ― но тот и не пытался. Варис просто положил руки ему на плечи.  
Иллирио улыбнулся и привлек Вариса к себе.  
В этом мире сменяют друг друга игроки и фигуры, меняются моды, короли на Железном Троне и цены на сыр, но некоторые вещи остаются неизменными.


End file.
